


Those Youtubers, A Swap Clothes Challenge?

by rosarymic



Series: YouTube Adventures With Ciel & Sebastian [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Second Part Of Unquestionable Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarymic/pseuds/rosarymic
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel decided do to the swap clothes challenge with the other.What could go wrong, right?Well, besides the camera and then ... uh, never mind.Anyway, I hope you enjoy!





	Those Youtubers, A Swap Clothes Challenge?

 

> _“Don’t be ridiculous. I was looking at your ... leg—I mean your ... uh, hips?”_

 

“Urgh ... I’m so wet right now ... Why did we agree doing this?” Ciel muttered more to himself while Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully.

“Well I don’t know ‘Mr. Oh-I-Want-To-Suddenly-Challenge-Myself-Today.’ You tell me.”

“Shut up, Michaelis.”

“I think you should be the one shutting that mouth of yours, Phantomhive. That is unless you want me to have an early dinner.”  
Ciel gave Sebastian that look before the young bluenette literally face palmed, shock and playful disgust in his teal oceanic orbs.

“You disgust me, Sebastian Michaelis. If you have been someone else, I would’ve already had their heads off. You’re lucky you’re someone I adore too much to hurt.” Sebastian chuckled, a hand on his chest.

“Aww, how flattering!” of course, the bastard muttered it sarcastically. Urgh. Sometimes the bluenette wondered how the Hell did he fell for this creature he used to call an abomination back when they first started chatting but hey, nothing could change how he felt now.

It’s too late to fall out.

“But anyway ...” He pulled onto his waist towel to a higher level; just enough to cover a little bit of his top while still covering the bottom. This video was going to be ridiculous in his opinion but it would be worth it.

... or so he thought it would be.

The young bluenette heaved a soft sigh, teal orbs staring directly at the lens of their usual recording camera before he grabbed two shirts from the side and threw one at Sebastian, quickly dressing himself while still letting the fluffy white towel wrapped around their waists.

“Ready?” The young male asked one for time to the other before wanting to press the long wired button to start their recording.

Crimson wine widened, a smile gracing his smooth thin lips as he nodded shortly.

“Ready.” Ciel returned the smile and clicked the button. There was suppose to be a small click back to let them know that their camera was recording but for some reason, no sound was heard.

The two males cocked their eyebrows in unison, both confused on why the Hell was the thing so silent. Was it broken ... or did one of them did something to the button?

“Where’s the sound? Oh God.”

“Yeah .. Did we broke it or something?” Ciel turned to look at Sebastian, teal oceanic orbs filled with pure confusion and curiosity.

Crimson wine stared into teal oceanic ones, both locked briefly with the other before the young ravenette rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head.

“I think not. We haven’t really moved this thing anywhere outside. Plus, how could this expensive thing broke from just a few moves from room to room in a middle decent apartment of ours?” Ciel hummed. He’s got a good point. Since when was simply moving around in the house so damaging to such an expensive thing?

“You’ve got a point there. Hold on. I’m just going to check what’s wrong with it. Probably just the system to be honest.” Ciel set the button aside and stepped to the tripod stand camera, sighing as he touched it and started checking if there were damage.

Once there wasn’t, the young man walked around to the other side, to check the system and boy, was he shocked to find the real reason.

“Wait ...” The ravenette remained silent while his partner was checking the camera. He did find it confusing when Ciel had his soft teals widened.

“Oh God, Sebastian ... I know why now! Come here!” The bluenette couldn’t believe he didn’t resolve to this reasoning in the first place. For some reason his mind went to the camera being broken when he forgot other possibilities could happen as well.

‘ _Just what the Hell, Ciel!_ ’ He thought to himself as he saw Sebastian shaking his head at his enthusiasm and walked to him, an arm automatically wrapped around his thin shoulder.

“What is it?” He muttered as he peered and leaned in, watching the screen of the camera carefully as Ciel smirked, pushing some buttons.

Not even a minute later, the two males literally hauled in laughter, seeing the recorded footage of them in towels, bantering on and on earlier while not realizing just before the banter, one of them accidentally stumbled a little and switched the record mode on.

Oh dear.

“How the Hell did w-we not realize this?” Ciel questioned in between bursting laughs while Sebastian laughed louder with his question, shaking his head in between.

“Oh my goodness ... I swear we’re going to ruin ourselves one day if we make mistakes like these ...” Sebastian announced, briefly after calming down.

Ciel couldn’t have agreed more.

“True. We need to be more careful but anyway, let’s start.”

 

* * *

 

_**Take 1** _

 

Ciel smirked, as the camera began recording. They had to put the camera back and made a few more touch ups before they stood beside the other, smiling.

“Welcome everyone! So today I wanted to do something you’ve all wanted me and Sebastian apparently ....” He rolled his eyes playfully, the smile still lacing his lips.

“... To do which is to swap our clothes and try modelling them. It’s kind of a challenge. Now, to me this seems ridiculous as although I’m just a few inches shorter than him, I doubt he’ll fit my clothes nor do I think I’ll fit his but we’ll see how it goes.” The young male shifted his gaze to Sebastian, whom to his dismay was pouting.

Ciel cocked his eyebrows.

“Sebastian ...? Why are you pouting? Is something the matter?”

“Oh no ... Besides _forgetting my intro_ nothing’s the matter. Just that you’re the eye of my candy apple.” The two literally stared each other for a few seconds before a groan escaped the bluenette’s lips.

“Sebastian! Now’s not the time for a pick up line like that! Oh my Lord ... What am I going to do with you?” The bluenette massaged his temples, making a ‘ _timeout_ ’ motion with his hands.

Sebastian chuckled.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. It was too perfect not to make a pick up line.”

“Well then restrain yourself for awhile or else you’ll have your dinner late and I won’t be serving it.” This time, his pout was bigger.

“Fine. Let’s do this again but just that part, yeah?”Ciel nodded, smirking.

“Okay. Again.”

 

* * *

 

_**Take 2** _

 

“So today, Sebastian and I will be doing a clothes swap. It’s some kind of challenge. It’s not something I’m completely enthusiastic about but ... For your enjoyment, my suffer is worth it ... I guess. B—”

“Different intros? Really Ciel? Also, _where’s my introduction_?” A whole lot of Ciel aesthetic clothes were shoved to his face, following with a small laugh when the ravenette turned, head covered with some shirt and sighed.

“That’s for ruining my intro! And for giving them ideas ...” He whispered the last part, doubting Sebastian didn’t hear it though seeing the smirk fording his lips.

“Let’s just get on with this ...” He muttered, shifting to take Sebastian’s choice of clothes when he realized the young ravenette was no where in sight.

“Shit.” He managed to mutter out before he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed down to their tiled floor.

Oh God. Just what will the neighbours think hearing their undignified screams and screeches?

For a few seconds, neither of them did anything until the young bluenette grabbed the black skinny jeans cascading his fluffy grey-blue crown and threw it to Sebastian.

“I hate you, Michaelis.”

 

* * *

 

**_Take 3_ **

 

The blue haired man wasted no time this take and particularly repeated the last intro with no problem, making sure he introduced Sebastian this time. How he forgot 2 times was beyond his mind. At least, he didn’t forget this time.

Thank God.

He did add a few things like the basic ‘please enjoy my suffering.’ Before starting the challenge which amused Sebastian so.

Ah, the things his lover did for the people watching them. How adorable.

“Alright now ... Let’s start this! Sebastian!” Hearing his lover’s call, the ravenette hummed, switching their piles of clothes before they literally changed.

The first to model up was Ciel. Might as well be him considering this video was going to be on his channel anyway plus, this was his idea to do.

 _Woo_.

Sebastian, fitted in a stripped white and navy shirt with a draping navy cardigan, jet black skinny jeans smiled seeing his beloved boyfriend trotting out as he controlled the camera.

The straight slicked back soft greyish-blue crown that adorned Ciel’s head bounced a little, a small smile made it to his lips when their eyes met.

Sebastian was resisting himself from just hugging the life out of the other male; seeing as how adorable he was in Sebastian’s own aesthetic which was of course as people know; black.  
Now, Ciel wasn’t against the dark hollow colour but it wasn’t really his go-to colour as well. The young man had been fond of shades of blue; naturally picking the colour that matches him the most.

Still, there were days where he loved wearing full pitch black since on some of those days, his mental health restrained him from being how he usually would be and black just seemed the appropriate colour to show his lost soul.

Sebastian whistled.

“Not going to lie, black will always be my favourite on you. You look absolutely gorgeous.” Ciel hummed.

“Do I? Well, probably I guess but I think navy blue or just blue in general seems to be more of my colour.” The young blue haired male smiled wider as he adjusted the raven hoodie and tucked his hands in the skinny black jeans’ pockets.

Sebastian chuckled, crimson wine gazing lovingly into oceanic teals.

“Well, I suppose but I still stand by my point. Don’t try to change it. Anyway, next!” Sebastian ignored the bluenette’s little glare as he marched into his room to change again.

The next one was just as magnificent on him as the last one. In fact, Sebastian was finding it harder to restraint himself and at the same time judging which one suited his partner more.

“Damn ... You’re really rocking my wardrobe, Mr. Phantomhive.”

“Why, thank you, Mr. Michaelis. I’m flattered with that compliment.”

God, why did his partner had to be so insignificantly delightful and pleasing to his eyes? All of a sudden he wanted to pull Ciel close and just delete this footage so that no one could see the beauty that his partner was showing to their eyes.

Urgh. But he couldn’t do that. He had to restrain himself. Restrain.

“Uh, I think you should close that mouth or else a fly will fly into it.” Sebastian guessed he was checking out his partner too much that his jaw unconsciously dropped. Oh dear.

Still, he responded with a sigh.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I was looking at your ... _leg_ —I mean your ... uh, _hips_?” Ciel merely chuckled, shaking his head.

“That didn’t sound any better, Sebastian. Both had some sexual meanings behind it so that’s an extra for the bloopers.

Sebastian sighed again.

“Private?”

“Nope. Just the general one. Well, except the part about private bloopers.” By this time and point, Sebastian was still not over on how his other half wasn’t frantic or panicking like how he used to be.

Merrilyn’s advice worked wonders and he couldn’t have been more proud of this calmer version of his beloved.  
The ravenette smirked, shrugging.

“Alright then. Whatever floats your boat.” Crimson mud wine shifted up and down, studying the other. He wasn’t going to deny that Ciel in his jet black sweater and skinny zippy black jeans was really amazing and somehow, he was thanking their people for requesting this challenge non-stop or else this wouldn’t have happened.

Also, never regretted his slicked hair style. Urgh. Why was he so lucky to have this man in his life again?

Now, it was his time to shine.

 

* * *

 

Ciel didn’t hide the widening grin planted on his coral lips as he watched Sebastian getting into the changing room and got out just as he went seeing as he was already wearing the first choice.

The young man merely hummed, eyes closed before they fluttered open and found themselves sucked into his breath taking crimson mud ones.

Instantly the smile broadened.

“You look fantastic, Sebastian.” Was the first thing he told the other male, moving the camera a bit, panning the ravenette a little closer.

Oh God, such a gorgeous creature.

The ravenette shook his head, smiling so wide his teeth were showing.

“Thank you, Ciel. Though, I am naturally beautiful, aren’t I?” And just when he thought he could praise the bastard.

Oh, why was he dating this male again?

Sebastian bit his lip, resisting the urge to laugh seeing his lover rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Yeah, sure. _Of course_ you’re the most beautiful being in the whole wide world. Of course and I’m just this puny little ugly horrid creature stuck to be with the most beautiful person ever. Oh, how lucky!” That sarcasm though.

“Oh why of course. Thank you dear peasant.” And this was another reason of why Sebastian loved when the male changed a bit. Back when they were so scared of people finding out about their hidden relationship, banters that sounded too _loving_ or even too much of _revealing_ their interaction was limited.

It was a tiring time for the duo. Both from hiding their true relationship to hiding how they kind of reacted to certain things with each other.

It was lucky they still had the chemistry between each other and still loved one other so much they made it through that phase. Now, everything is much more calmer and bits of their relationship were scattered everywhere.

And it was because they literally don’t care about what people think of them anymore. In fact, they think their relationship being healthy and lovely is much more important than what some of their people think of them.

A hidden but opening relationship is better than a closeted toxic one.

Those are the true words right there.

“Anyway ... Next!” Sebastian cocked his eyebrows.

“Wait, that’s all that you’re going to say about this outfit?”

“Yes, Sebastian. Now, move on!”

“But—”

“No! Moving on!” Ciel literally walked over and pushed Sebastian off of screen shot; to which the ravenette groaned and protested with a bunch of the many definitions of ‘no!’.

“I hate you, Phantomhive!”

It was gold.

 

* * *

 

“Urgh, this is **_not_** my colour anymore.” Sebastian huffed, gripping the sides of the baby blue vest and shook it, getting an annoyed ‘oi!’ from the other male.

I mean, it wasn’t that bad! Baby blue vest on top of a white t-shirt and some peach jeans were enticing to the younger male.

“It maybe isn’t but stop doing that! That’s my favourite vest!” The young ravenette apparently ignored the other’s warning as he continued doing that until the other literally came into shot and playfully smacked Sebastian’s shoulder before Ciel shoved him back into the changing room and sighed.

“The things I deal with this man ... Oh God.”

“I heard that, Ciel Phantomhive!”

 

* * *

 

The two were back in their old clothes, smirking as they gazed into the lenses that had captured a lot of moments in their lives.

“So ... I hope you enjoy our ... uh, somewhat of a video we made.” Sebastian shook his head, gazing Ciel with a smile as the bluenette paused.

“Subscribe to me for more ... odd yet sometimes just true things ..? I don’t even know but click if you haven’t already and subscribe to our gaming channel for more gaming stuff we do together. Links will be in the description. Also, subscribe to Sebastian for just ... something familiar ... Hmmm ...” Ciel made a circle motion to Sebastian face to which got a small chuckle.

“Honestly Ciel ...”

“What?”

“Nothing~” He looked at the camera.

“Hope you all have a fun day and thank you! Goodbye from us!~”

“Bye!” The duo smiled wide, waving goodbye before they both stopped the camera.

Recording time : **_over_**.

 

* * *

 

“Ohhhh, what are we watching today?” The ravenette asked. Ciel hummed, detailed fingers skimming through the films they’ve had to choose for today’s watch.

I mean, they just filmed one of the most hard and most requested videos ever so they thought it was fair for them to treat themselves before editing the video and post it soon.

And what better way to treat themselves than have a night together watching some movies on the couch, leaned against the other and just be in each other’s arms?

Tonight was going to be a great night.

“Hmmm .... I think ... How about The Quiet Place?” A frown crossed Sebastian’s lips.

“No .... Ciel honey. We are **_not_** watching a horror film on celebration movie night.”

“Why not? It’s a good movie! Come on Sebastian~ If you’re scared, I’m here!”

The ravenette sighed.

“It’s not that ... It’s just ... I want to watch something ... that’s just plain and ...” Ciel placed a hand on top of Sebastian’s.

“Movie talk night then?” It was still a movie night Ciel guessed. Just that the movie they’d pick would be boring and they’d just make small conversations over it, discussing some important stuff about humanity while randomly commenting on the said movie.

You could say it was their ‘pillow talk’ type of movie event or a kind cooling thing.

Sebastian nodded, turning the basic hold into a soft grip, eyes now interlocked with the other before the duo had a smile carved on their lips, long lasting love swirling in their orbs.

The secret love that was shared between them never failed to make everyone else around them fell for it. The love that made people fell for them as a whole. The love that was present in their hardships. The love they’ve always had for the other.

Their special love; a love _**rarely**_ everyone had and a love everyone **_craved_** to have.

“Yes, please ..” Ciel gave Sebastian a small peck on the lips.

“Alright then. I can handle that.” Sebastian grabbed their intertwined hands and brought to his lips, kissing them softly before nuzzling them.

“Thank you, Ciel for understanding me more than anyone else.”

Ciel smiled.

“You’re the one to say that. I should thank you for understanding me since everyone else before you could never stand to be with me for even a day but you ...” The bluenette leaned in, foreheads touching as he gave the ravenette a nuzzle to the nose.

“You’re the only one that even tried to start understanding me and slowly did so ... I thank you too.” Sebastian chuckled.

“We should just thank each other.”

“We just did.”

“Indeed we did. _I love you,_ Ciel.” Ciel remembered thinking that if he were to ever find someone he loved so much and lived with them long enough, he wouldn’t deal with a racing heart but with Sebastian?

It was still beating so fast whenever the male was close. God, did he love it.

“Cheeky but _I love you too,_ Sebastian.”

And he hoped it’ll **_never_** _change_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the next series of my new series! I've decided to write some more Sebaciel youtube twist and here we go. 
> 
> I'm probably not gonna do by chapter. Probably by works but oh well.
> 
> Oh and by the by, Ciel isn't that short from Sebastian. He's like a few inches shorter or something like that. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, feel free to give me any sort of feedback for this story! 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
